


Give It A Try

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Clumsiness, Crushes, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen years old Blaine, Sam and Sebastian and seventeen years old Kurt are best friends. They have a bros sleepover at Blaine’s. Little realizations happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It A Try

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I've already posted this on elsewhere, but I figured out it might be better to recollect all the fics on a website that allows the reader to use filters. This is just a little drabble, but I'm surely going to write more for this verse. Because those four are just the cutest [[heart eyes]].

“Do you ever feel like kissing him?” Blaine murmurs, so silently that he isn’t sure Sebastian actually heard him.

They’re sitting on Blaine’s bed, joysticks in their hands, eyes fixed on the screen where they’re murdering zombies, much to Kurt’s horror (while Sam and Kurt are downstairs popping popcorns for the movie night). Blaine is actually pretty sure that if Kurt gives a chance to the game, he’d probably be an excellent player, but they all know he doesn’t like splatter, so that’s okay. He’s going to give up sooner or later. 

When Blaine has given up on the conversation, aware of the fact that maybe he spoke too softly for Sebastian to hear him, Sebastian makes him startles with a whisper, “Feel like what?” He asks, his voice sounding lazy, like he’s too focused on the videogame to actually pay attention to Blaine’s words.

Blaine swallows and keeps his gaze on the screen just like him, maybe just because he’s way too embarrassed to look at Sebastian. “I don’t know, huh, like kissing Kurt.” He says and then he can feel Sebastian’s eyes over his face even if he doesn’t turn to check. He just keeps on playing like nothing happened. “I mean-”

“Do you?” Sebastian asks, his voice sounding subconsciously threatening. Blaine should read into this, right? The fact itself that Sebastian stiffened from his position to ask is quite a proof. Maybe he’s just curious though.

“Hmm, feel like kissing Kurt? Nah.” Blaine replies and when he looks at Sebastian, he is staring at the screen again, like he thinks the conversation is over just because Blaine doesn’t want to kiss Kurt. “I want to kiss Sam, so much.” He murmurs then, and that’s what gets Sebastian’s attention.

He turns to Blaine abruptly, with his lips slightly parted and his face wrinkled in confusion. His eyes wander all over Blaine’s features and well, this was completely unexpected to Sebastian, the fact that Blaine would want to kiss Sam.

“Really?” He asks, looking tense for a moment, as Blaine licks his lower lip and seems a little uncomfortable, blushing along his cheeks. 

“I, huh, yeah …” He says, looking into Sebastian’s eyes, “Yes, I just … sometimes I just wanna pull him closer and kiss his mouth.” He murmurs while his face is now on fire. “It’s okay to feel like cuddling and kissing your best friend, right?” He asks, hoping that Sebastian is going to make him feel okay. He’s always good at making things sound stupid, so he’ll probably do this time too.

“Kurt and I are your best friends too though,” He says instead and Blaine winces, feeling even more insecure now, “do you feel like kissing us too?” Sebastian’s voice sounds awkwardly scared and Blaine has no idea if it has to do with Sebastian behind afraid of Blaine wanting to kiss him or Blaine wanting to kiss Kurt. He isn’t sure.

“No …” Blaine murmurs and then he sighs, finally pausing the game and letting the joystick fall on his lap, as he looks at Sebastian with his puppy eyes full of confusion, “I don’t know why it’s that, I … I’ve never felt attracted to a boy before, and well, not even a girl, but … everytime Sam’s close, I just want to kiss his big mouth.”

“That’s probably because it’s huge,” Sebastian shrugs, and Blaine can see it that he’s a little nervous about this too. 

“So, don’t you want to kiss Kurt?” He asks, so that Sebastian can’t avoid the topic anymore. “I caught you staring at his mouth, like, many times.”

“What!? No, that’s crazy,” Sebastian laughs, but it sounds nervous and cracking, “I really don’t stare at Kurt’s mouth, Blaine, you’re being ridiculous!”

Blaine giggles a little at that, shaking his head and looking at Sebastian’s face as it’s got a little redder. 

“Oh my God, you thought about kissing him!” He shrieks, “Well, Bastian, you can admit it. I can’t judge you, I want to kiss Sam, remember?”

Sebastian winces and pouts a little, but then he eventually sighs, “His mouth is freaking cute, okay?” He asks, like it’s the most logical reason ever. “He’s got … his lower lip is adorable and his skin is so pinky and flushed, I just … think it’s cute.”

He looks away and Blaine thinks it’s adorable because he’s so scared of wanting to kiss Kurt. “I know, Kurt’s got a really cute mouth-” Sebastian turns one bitch glare at him so Blaine quickly adds, “But, it isn’t just that, right? Don’t you ever, like, when you hold him, breathe his scent in and he smells so, so good …”

Sebastian winces again and Blaine knows he is heading into the right direction. But then Sebastian lifts his gaze and looks into his eyes. “You mean Sam’s smell, right? I mean, you like Sam’s-”

“Yes, you idiot, but don’t you feel weird when you hug Kurt?” Blaine asks and smiles dreamy, picturing Sam holding him as he speaks, “You know, like sometimes you just want to stroke his hair but you never know when you’re crossing too many lines-”

“Yeah or-” Sebastian says spontaneously, interrupting him, but then stopping and licking his lower lip, like he regrets speaking; when Blaine nods though, he gains a little courage and continues, “Or when we’re all watching a movie and Kurt’s sad because that fucking dork cries at the end of every movie, and I just want to wipe his tears away-”

“Or when we’re playing tennis and Sam pats me on the shoulder and I’d be okay with just a little kiss on my forehead instead,” Blaine adds, closing his eyes for a moment to picture it, “Or when we’re at school, along the hallways-”

“And all I want to do is holding his hand,” Sebastian cuts again, stiffening against the headboard, “Oh my God … We’re screwed, aren’t we?” He asks and Blaine bites his lower lip as he nods. “But what if … what if they don’t feel the same?” 

Blaine looks down for a moment, wincing at the comment like he’s wondering why Sebastian can’t just think positively for once. He takes a few seconds to just think and when he looks up, Sebastian’s gaze is already lost around the room. He reaches for him, tugging at his arm until Sebastian turns, rolling his eyes.

“Why don’t we try something?” Blaine asks with a dim light of dangerous enthusiasm that scares Sebastian and makes him widen his eyes.

“Tell me you’re not thinking one of those ‘Let’s kiss to make them jealous’ thing, I swear to God I’m peeing on you.” He threatens but Blaine just laughs and shakes his head.

“I told you I only want to kiss Sam and I meant it.” He says and adds, “Let’s kiss them tonight.”

“What, no!” Sebastian pulls his arm to free it from his hold. “I’m not doing that,” he murmurs, “I don’t feel comfortable at sharing my …” he stops like what he’s saying is too embarrassing, “at sharing my first kiss with Kurt when two of you are in the room.”

“I didn’t mean a real kiss,” Blaine adds, giving his puppy eyes so that Sebastian gives up, “just on their head of cheek, or something.” He says, pressing his lips together in enthusiasm. “So that we can see how they react.”

Sebastian opens his mouth to complain but when they hear steps coming from the hallway, he just answers, “Okay, okay. Fine, let’s do this … this stupid thing.”

Blaine smiles hugely and they go back to their zombie position right when Sam and Kurt enter the room, laughing at something they don’t know, holding bowls full of popcorns.

“Did you shoot them in the head?” Sam asks, still laughing while he climbs on the bed, handing a bowl to Blaine, who grabs it immediately. Kurt moves towards the bed, on their side, to turn on the lamp on the bedside table and then walking back towards the door to turn the light off, so that there’s only the lamp on and the screen of the TV enlightening the room.

Blaine and Sebastian look at each other for a moment, and they can see a little panic on their faces, but Sam and Kurt are already crawling on the bed, so Blaine just nods encouragingly and Sebastian sighs in defeat.

“Yeah, we were kicking their dead asses,” He says and Kurt rolls his eyes while he curls up against him, holding the popcorn in one hand.

Sebastian leans an arm so that Kurt can slide under it and press his cheek on his shoulder, but he’s still holding the joystick firmly, ignoring the way his body is suddenly trembling at the closeness. Fuck Blaine and his stupid feelings stuff. It’s scarier now that Sebastian is more aware.

He turns over to see what Blaine is doing, like he thinks that since Blaine was the one who brought it up first, maybe he’s more confident about it. When he looks, Blaine is rubbing his cheek on Sam’s chest and Sam is slowly making the controller slide from his hands to take it into his own.

“Do I need to pick up the movie?” He asks and Sebastian startles when he turns to them, because hell, he feels like he’s been caught staring. Sam winces just for a moment, but then he seems to let go. “Kurt wouldn’t be happy about that.”

“Kurt is only happy with what Blaine and he choose, Sam.” Sebastian growls and when Kurt slaps his chest, Sebastian doesn’t know if it’s normal to love it instead of feeling hurt.

“That’s because you’re both terrible.” Kurt groans, but he’s cuddling up closer to Sebastian.

“We could watch Buffy though,” Blaine murmurs, so lowly that it’s almost impossible to catch. “It’s the only action thing Kurt is on board with.”

“Buffy is fine with me.” Sam nods and when looks down at Blaine with a huge smile on his enormous lips, Blaine giggles happily, feeling a pleasant blush all over his cheeks.

“Fine, get the Buffy on.” Sebastian growls, a little unhappy. “But we’re not playing the Who is who game again, just because Kurt is happy that he can play the female lead role for once.”

All he gets in answer are whimpers and approving groan, so Sam starts picking the season with the controller. As he does, Blaine just looks at his lips, stares like he’s worried that nothing might keep him from kissing him.

***

It’s about 2 am when they’re in the middle of The Pack, season one, and Sebastian does the thing. He lifts his chin to look over Kurt’s head and notices that Blaine is already staring at him. Well, at least they agree that this is the right time. He nods shyly, like he wants to tell Blaine to go first and even though Blaine is rolling his eyes a little, there’s a fond smile on his face. 

He turns to Sam, who is completely focused on the screen, and he leans forward until the tip of his nose is brushing along Sam’s neck. Blaine is trying so hard to avoid the fact that his legs are shaking, keeping them as far as possible from Sam, so that he can’t notice. He breathes in slowly and when Sam’s long thumb strokes his spine, sending little sparkles along his back, Blaine gives in, leaning some more and pressing a soft kiss against his skin, right under the jaw, making Sam stiffen a little. Sam’s skin is a little stinging, but Blaine can’t be sure because his heart is beating so loudly in his chest, with both happiness and fear of a possible reaction, that he barely has cognition of whatever is happening.

When Sam leans into the touch and presses his cheek against Blaine’s forehead with no complains, Blaine lets go to a smile of relief, biting his lips to keep the happy moan that was coming out of his throat. He just wraps an arm around Sam’s waist fondly and cuddles some more, especially when Sam’s left hand brushes his arm.

It takes him a few moments, but then he remembers about Sebastian. He turns a little, just so that he can look at Sebastian and wink encouragingly.

Sebastian takes a deep breath, feeling a little panicked at the possibility that things might go differently from Blaine. He looks down at Kurt, who is pressed onto his chest, fingers just barely wrapped around Sebastian’s pajama shirt. His heart is hammering fast but he tries to shut it down. He brushes Kurt’s shoulder with his fingers and slowly moves his neck to tilt his head and kiss Kurt through his hair, right onto his head. 

Kurt trails back from his chest immediately, shifting so that he can look into Sebastian’s eyes and Sebastian is already panicking at the chance that he might freak out. But Kurt doesn’t. He looks at him and Sebastian didn’t even realize that he has his fingers now wrapped on the back of Kurt’s neck. They look into each other’s eyes and then Kurt giggles, softly, “Finally.” He says and Sebastian is shocked for a moment.

Then Kurt falls back on his chest and he presses a kiss over Sebastian’s clothed skin there, making him startle. That’s when Sebastian finally lets go and wraps his arms tightly around Kurt, holding him close and breathing in his wonderful smell. 

After a few seconds, he turns back to Blaine who is smiling happily at the scene. Sebastian mimics a “Fuck you” with his mouth and Blaine presses his lips together not to laugh, and just mimics back, “I love you too”.

They eventually fall asleep like this, Kurt pressing soft kisses on Sebastian’s chest and Blaine nosing at Sam’s neck while Sam smiles subconsciously and holds him close.


End file.
